Expect the Unexpected
by xX Dixie Minx Xx
Summary: Post GWTW. Scarlett is back at Tara, confident she can start a new life for herself. However, she finds herself unable to foget the man she married to rid herself of money problems. And when another pregnancy comes along, can she handle knowing she may ne
1. Default Chapter

EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

_**(GONE WITH THE WIND)**_

Scarlett looked through the window as rain the size of bullets pounded on the door. Sighing, she felt the carriage grind to a halt and the door to her left opened with a snap.  
Taking the footman's hand she stepped out of her stagecoach. She pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders and shivered at the cold night air.

This sort of weather was unusual for her hometown, but she had learnt to bear the inconvienices from an early age. Holding down her velvet green hat, she looked toward Tara, her pride and joy, that was standing proud in all it's despair.

Slowly as she could she moved toward her homes large, oak door. She had been so sure about coming back when Rhett walked out, now her sadness had faded and she was left feeling a little uncomfortable.

Telling herself she was being ridiculous, she knocked three times in rapid succession and waited for Mammy to open the door.

" Miss Scarlett!" She exclaimed. " How good to see you on your feet gain, and in that mighty pretty dress! Come in and get yourself warm!"

Scarlett was draped in green velvet with gold embroidery. She looked the best he had looked since rhett left.

No, she wouldn't think of him. He had no place in her life now. The only connection between them was the late daughter they had created.

Sharing a hug with big Sam she turned towards Prissy, the young girl she delivered melee's baby with. She was older now, and uncommonly pretty. Her chocolate colored hair fell to her waist, and her large dark eyes glinted with a mischievous way.

Nodding to her Scarlett moved to the large staircase and ascended the steps to her room. It felt good to be in the home she had always adored. She was aware that Prissy would be telling the mistress, Sue-Ellen, that she was back and staying in the guestroom.

She was also aware that Sue-Ellen would not be happy.

But she would face her sister tomorrow. She hoped that if she played her cards right, her sister might take mercy and let her stay as long as she liked.

Especially so soon after Bonnie's death.

Yes. She would face her sister tomorrow, become mistress of the house gradually. And Scarlett was sure at that moment that she would be able to rid herself of her old life easily.

But she wasn't so sure she could forget him that quickly.

She then realized she was in her old room. It was kept in good condition, almost exactly like she left it. Unconsciously she felt around in the small purse she brought with her and pulled out a small painting.

Tracing the lines lovingly, she heaved a heavy sigh and fell on the bed with unceremonious _thump_.

The painting fell from her hand on to the hardwood floor, and the first rays of dawn fell across the painted faces of Rhett, and Bonnie-Blue butler.

_696969669696969696969669696969696969669696696969696_

_To be continued…_


	2. Party time

Chapter 2

Party time

Early next morning Scarlet was awoken up by a large bang.

Awake in an instant, she sat bolt upright she whipped her head round, her raven locks tumbling across her pale shoulders just in time to see the painted white oak door shut with a snap.

Sighing she searched the room for the source of the bang that had awoken her from her fitful sleep. Across the dark hardwood floor her glass of water from last night's thirst had fallen and was glistening with the moistness of the liquid. But the glass hadn't shattered, thank god.

A baby breeze played with the soft curls that framed her angelic face. Soft, sapphire eyes that were still misted over with sleep scanned the brightly-lit room to find her balcony doors open and her brilliantly white lacy curtains drifting in the breeze.

Slowly she pushed back her blanket and comforter and reached for her crimson silk robe by her bedside. Pulling it tight around her she spared one accusing glance at the glowing embers in the fireplace, as if it were their fault it were so cold she walked out to greet the best sight she had seen in months.

On her round glass table lay before her eyes a well set

Breakfast and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Scarlet smiled, the mystery of who was in her room this morning solved. Mammy always insisted she eat a healthy breakfast before she starts her day.

Nearly half an hour later Scarlet was alerted by the sound of hooves on the cobbled path outside Tara. Leaning over the iron-wrought balcony she saw the seventeen years old Prissy greet a messenger, flirting profusely.

Five minutes later the large-eyed girl handed over a large, thick white envelope.

Thanking prissy, who left silently, scarlet turned her translucent pacific orbs towards the gold embroided envelope that lay in her perfect, pale hands.

The slight tinkle of a tiny bell sounded when the envelope was moved in the slightest way and Scarlet, her curiosity peeked, flipped the snowy decorated paper to be greeted by another thing she wasn't prepared for.

Attached by the seal and hanging by a tiny chain, was a single, carved into silver bell.

Scarlet took the offending object between her perfect nails and ripped it from the envelope. She raised it slowly to her eye level and gave it a shake, the little bell jingled furiously.

Despite herself Scarlet let an amused smirk light her face. Belle certainly had the element of surprise, creativity, and that special thing that made Scarlet want to scream and hit her.

Discarding the engraved bell on the glass table top Scarlet turned her attention to the letter, wondering what on earth Belle could have to say to her she ripped the envelope open and read aloud:

_Dear Scarlet,_

_I suppose your wondering why I of all people would be sending you a letter, to be honest so am I. I hear you are back at Tara, and I am also in town to celebrate my thirty-second birthday. The party will be huge, at my old home of The Boulevard Estate, and I would very much wish for you to join the rest of our old friends and be there. If I know you at all I know you will be wondering why I would invite you and be alert and suspicious. The truth is, I wish for us to make amends. You and I, we have a lot in common, and, in spite of the previous hatred we once shared for each other, I wish for us to become, dare I say it, friends._

_I hope you will accept my peace offering, I have no doubt you will wish to be at the party._

_All my well placed love,_

_Belle_

_XxX_

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Scarlet looked beautiful, her hair was down in tight ringlets with a pearl clip to pin back her two sidings of hair, that would make her look more proud, and respectful.

Her flawless milk colored skin and her cherry pink toned cheeks glistened which then made her eyes stand out more .Her long blue velvet gown was draped with gleaming white pearls all around her thin waist and her off shoulder neck line.

She had made sure she looked absolutely perfect. After all, it was Belle's birthday, if it was Belle's birthday then she'd invite her friends to the party…

Rhett was her friend…

He would be at the party.

She looked beautiful and confident.

Now if only she could convince Rhett, and herself, that she was doing fine she'd be perfect.

The carriage ground to a halt and Scarlet, feeling slightly uncomfortable, stepped out with the footman's help.

Scarlet gazed up at the Boulevard mansion, brightly colored lights lit the courtyard and the dark, red brick walls. The estate was huge, bigger then Twelve Oaks and Tara put together, and had at the least forty-seven rooms. Floors to ceiling windows were visible from the front and each had heavy, dark blue drapes across the glass.

The mansion was surrounded in at least nine or ten acres of land, and under a huge tree scarlet could see a swing by the pond that was big enough to fit two.

It was heaven compared to Tara, but Scarlet would not let her beloved home be downtrodden by the likes of Belle and her snobby, rich friends.

"Scarlet?" A shocked male voice said from behind her. Turning, Scarlet was met with the blue, blue eyes of Ashley Wilks.

"Ashley!" She gasped, enfolding him in her uncovered arms. " Well what in the world are ya doing here!"

" I decided I wanted my son to see the place where me and his mother first fell in love." He replied, then added " We're redecorating the Twelve Oaks. It will be in honor of Melly, of course."

Sadness swept across his handsome features and Scarlet felt a pang of sympathy for him. Melly's death had been hard on her too, the death of the only person she considered a friend. She managed to give a weak smile and he let her see a watery one back.

" So." He said, trying to lighten up the moment, " shall we go in?"

Scarlet frowned a little, sure she wanted to prove she was back on her feet, but wasn't it because he thought Ashley and Scarlet would fall in love that Rhett had left?

Finally she took his arm and gave his hand a squeeze. " As long as you have no impure thoughts running through your head I would be glad to accompany you!" She smiled, getting a chuckle from him.

6969696969696966969696969696969696969696

Belle stood in all her glory by the door. Accepting gifts, welcoming her guest, when she caught sight of Scarlet and Ashley Wilks walking up the steps.

She smiled at them and greeted them warmly. She did want Scarlet and she to be friends, but Scarlet had to learn her lesson first.

" Why Ashley!" she exclaimed, " How good to see you! Oh and I'm sorry I haven't seen you before hand but, I offer my condolences on the loss of your wife. Melly was a good person, as good as a human can get."

Ashley thanked her, handed her her gift and left the two ladies alone.

Belle turned her large blue eyes to scarlet. " Thank you for coming."

" I had nothing else to do with my time." Scarlet replied stiffly.

" Well anyway, I'm glad you came along, I wanted you to meet someone."

Scarlet nodded and managed a tight smile. " I'll look forward to meeting anyone of your acquaintance Belle."

Belle smiled warmly and Scarlet moved inside.

She paused inside the door, looking around the large, brightly-lit entrance hall.

Right in front of her was a wide marble staircase.

And at the top, leaning against the banister and watching the party with a smirk on his face a man looked up.

And Scarlet became eye to shining black eye with Rhett Butler once more.

6969696969696969696966969696969696969966969

DIXIE: Well I suppose you're all wondering where your review responses are? Well Minx, the loser, deleted them…

Minx: On Accident!

Dixie: Anyway, the point is, we _did_ read them and we're sorry they're gone. But keep reading it will get better!

_**I'm Dixie**_

_**I'm Minx**_

_**This is chapter two and were signing off…**_


	3. Eye to Eye

Eye to eye

_**Chapter 3**_

Scarlett couldn't help but look at the man she adored lovingly. She let a smirk grace her beautiful features and held her head up high. Rhett's dark eyes skimmed across her voluptuous figure and he couldn't suppress the spark of appreciation that lit up his face.

She smiled and coyly averted her gaze. When she looked back at him she found him still staring. Smiling at the nearest familiar guest she moved away.

_That's it. _She thought. _He's had his eyeful, now let him think of how he's going to get more!_

Then, as quickly as she appeared, Scarlett disappeared to mingle with the familiar guests of Belle's birthday party.

XXXXXXXXX 

It was at least an hour into the party before Scarlett saw Rhett again. But after keeping an eye out for him she was relived to find him standing beside an impossibly large fountain.

He appeared to be lost in thought however, and didn't seem to hear her approach. The silvery moonlight bounced across the shimmering liquid and Scarlett stopped to look at him, realizing for the first time how unhappy he looked.

Clearly that unhappiness was for Bonnie.

But didn't he realize that their child's death had torn _her _up as well? Didn't he understand that _she_ loved her first, and what was now proclaimed to be her _only _daughter as much as he?

It suddenly stuck Scarlett why their marriage didn't work; they were both to selfish, to unforgiving to make a perfect match. And briefly she wondered how they lasted as long as they did without killing each other.

Brushing her thought's aside she progressed toward him, only to have him draw away from the fountain and return inside. She caught a glimpse of his frame walking up the stairs through the window.

She watched him closely as she followed. He was standing on the landing, overlooking the crowd of laughing; gracefully dancing people that milled in the ballroom below.

She thought that her still hadn't seen her as she came up behind him, still hidden in the shadows that masked her presence there…

But alas, he knew her to well…

" Look at them Scarlett." He said mournfully. "All dancing and happy. No one cares about what happened to her. No-one remembers Bonnie-Blue Butler."

Scarlett wanted to console him. To tell him everything would be fine. That he had her, Bonnie's mother to help him through this difficult time…

But sadly no. Once again the viper inside her took hold of her. " Well it _is _all your fault. You gave her that goddamn animal! How can you expect her to not try to jump the pole? She idolized you! You knew she did! You gave her everything she needed to kill herself and you know it!"

Scarlett wasn't sure what exactly happened next, all she knew was that one moment Rhett had spun and took hold of her, the next he had pinned her against the decorated wall, both of them were hidden by shadows.

" I loved her, you know I did! I may have given her what she needed to kill herself, but at least I gave it to her out of love! She never saw you. You were always making money that we didn't need. You may have birthed her, but you were no more her mother then Mammy is mine!"

Each word bit, stung and hurt when it was hissed. She gazed up into the swirling depths of the large brown orbs and her fighting spirit returned to her.

" Get off of me." She spat; realizing for the first time his whole body was pressed into her own.

His mouth twisted into a wry smile and he opened his mouth to retort when…

"Rhett? Rhett honey where are ya?" The southern voice of Scarlett's old rival called.

Immediately they drew away from each other and Rhett, with his eyes still on Scarlett, called back to her.

Belle then walked round the corner in her flowing white gown, looking as much of a constipated swan as always. Well in Scarlett's opinion she did anyway.

The two women glared at each other as Belle progressed toward them and looped her own arm around Rhett's.

" Well sugar all the guests are here now so ya can have that dance." She said slowly, watching Scarlett's reaction.

And Scarlett understood.

The two were together now.

They wanted her to see them as a couple.

Fuming she turned and in her hurry to escape them tripped slightly on the hem of her skirts.

Rhett caught sight of this and chuckled a little. Belle who stood just beside him shook her head in a mock sympathetic way. "Oh Scarett." She said sweetly "Why ever did you wear such a dress if you are to trip over it?"

"Well you see the thing is I could have worn my crimson silk dress all the way from London but I thought what's the point me getting all dressed up when I can save the dress for a special occasion." She explained.

The two in front of her chuckled, and Rhett remarked " It's good to see you back to your old self Scarlett."

At that moment Ashley (no doubt trying to keep he peace) appeared, handing Belle a punch and Scarlett one also, but whispering in Scarlett's ear " I put in a little brandy too, I thought you might want something a little stronger."

Scarlett sent a grateful smile his way and looked toward the other two, Belle was standing with her mouth open and Rhett looked as though her were about to strangle Ashley.

It was the latter Scarlett took pride in.

Rhett must still have some feelings for her!

As Ashley walked away Belle let her nasty views be known. " Well that must be a record, Melly hasn't been dead a year and already Scarlett's making moves on Ashley!"

Breathing heavily Scarlett could contain herself no longer. The hand that held the little glass cup sprung forward and the red, sticky liquid of the glass container flew at Belle who, in shock, stumbled back into Rhett's arms.

The long, golden strands of hair darkened to a deep brown and matted together and, horrified she looked down and the once snowy white dress.

She gasped. "How dare you! You…you will pay for this dress you jealous…you jealous…!"

" Oh Belle _do _silence yourself, not only will you give yourself a nose bleed, but you will give everyone here a headache!"

Belle fumed and screamed "This party is officially over!" before storming to her room and slamming the door.

Rhett and Scarlett watched the door for barley a second before he turned back to her. "That was a horrible thing you did Scarlett, you ruined her birthday!"

Scarlett gaped, " _I_ am Horrible? Oh no Rhett Butler, it's you and that…that…_thing _in there that are horrible, hateful monsters! You invited me to this 'party' to show me just how perfect you were doing without me, just how brilliant life was without me around!" She turned and began down the marble steps. " So _my dear_ I frankly don't give a damn how upset your little-,"

Scarlett broke off, gasping as wave upon wave of excruciating pain hit her…

…And hit her hard.

Then, for everyone at the party to see, Scarlett blacked out and her delicate form tumbled down the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was midnight, and the Boulevard mansion was in silence until a piercing scream ripped through the air. Scarlett was breathing heavily, her eyes still fogged with sleep and wondering who was screaming when she realized that the sharp noise was coming from her own throat. In what seemed a far off place Scarlett could hear Rhett calling to Belle for a doctor, she heard the sound of the front door slam as someone left in a hurry…

Hours later, Rhett was sitting by Scarlett who was sleeping soundly now that the doctor had taken tests. Now the frail, vulnerable looking man that had helped Scarlett through what must have been immense pain spoke to Rhett and a tiered looking Belle in hushed tones.

"I'll have to confer with a few of my superiors, just to be sure if my suspicions are correct but you should hear from me soon. She should sleep for as long as possible, and shouldn't use her legs an awful lot. Given the circumstances, I know that you won't mind her staying here. If anything unusual happens, make sure to give me a call." He concluded.

"I'll see you out doctor." Belle smiled beautifully.

As Belle thanked the doctor and saw him to the door Rhett looked down on the woman he had once loved completely.

"Oh, Scarlett." He whispered. "What have you done this time?"

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Scarlett woke about noon. There was a note on the beside table she read out loud:

_Scarlett,_

Belle and I have gone to fetch some of your belongings from Tara, you are under the doctor's orders to not move around a lot so it seems as though you'll be with us for a while. We'll be back soon so please just try to relax a little.

Rhett XXXXXXXXXX 

Belle and Rhett came back that evening they found Scarlett outside dressed in her horse riding clothing.

Scarlett looked lovely she had her hair to one side and her ringlets tumbled over her shoulder and her green emerald eyes glistened in the light. She was standing brushing a peach colored pony.

Scarlett wasn't out long when she felt as though she was being watched. She turned to find Rhett leaning against the stable doorpost.

"Where did you get that dress Scarlett?" He asked, his voice dangerously soft.

"Ashley came to visit to see how I was doing. He brought me a gift. Do you like it?" She asked her eyes never leaving his.

His dark eyes scanned her form, looked over the dress of dark blue velvet that hugged her slender figure. She was making him feel strange. Stranger then anyone ever had before, his throat constricted. "It's nice." He replied simply.

She smiled moved closer. "What happened last night? Ashley said-," She lowered her lashed, peering at him from between them. "Ashley said that I fell down the stairs."

He was lost in the pale green orbs. To lost to say anything coherent, so he simply nodded.

She chuckled softly, moved closer still. She was now so close he could feel her breath whisper across his cheek. Scarlett leaned in a little, her soft voice murmuring. "Wouldn't be the first time."

In a moment of madness he pulled her closer to him. Holding her waist he then began to twirl a ringlet which had been carefully tied up in a neat bow. His lips were almost an inch away from hers…

He was going to kiss her….

She was going to let him…

And then Belle's sultry southern drawl ripped through the air once more, freezing both in their tracks.

XXXXXXXXXX 

There was dead silence as Belle poured the tea.

Across from them sat the doctor from the night before. He was an old man, at least in his late forties Scarlett guessed, a little on the thin side with a balding head of wispy white hair. He looked a little embarrassed about whatever he had to tell the three, which Scarlett deduced couldn't be that bad, after all she was feeling fine.

"Well?" She said sharply. "What is it? Am I dying?"

The little man looked shocked. "No. No, not at all my dear. I fact I have some rather good news, it's just, well it's a little shocking considering a woman of your…status."

"I am confused." Belle confessed. "What would her status have to do with anything?"

"Well…Ms. O'Hara…you are pregnant." He spoke softly.

Silence.

"What?" She asked quietly " That cannot be…"

"I think it's time you left, Doctor." Belle stood, regarding Scarlett through cold, calculating eyes. "Come with me."

As Belle and the Doctor left, Rhett and Scarlett stood to meet each other from across the room.

" Am I the father? " Rhett asked suspiciously

"Well of course you are." Scarlett snapped. "Oh my god what am I to do? My child's father is living with Belle Whatley and wants nothing to do with me…"

"I never have said that. I wish to be part of its life."

"Oh Rhett don't you understand?" She said, burying her face in her hands. "This child could cause my death, there is no way for us to keep it. It's too dangerous and I refuse to give up like Melly did!"

He took her shoulders and shook her gently. " That child is half mine and I will except responsibility for it-,"

"It is a scandal." She hissed. " It would ruin your reputation as well as mine. We are no longer married, So why do you wish to keep something that would have such a drastic impact on your life?"

Rhett breathed in sharply. "We must marry."

Scarlett's head snapped up. " What?"

He continued. "We must marry again, when the child is born we shall divorce and you will grant me full custody…"

XXXXXXXXXXX 

_To be continued…_


End file.
